


Start of Our Shining Future

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Our Shining Future [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Breastfeeding, Childbirth, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Kanan gives birth to her and Ruby's twin daughters.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari, Kurosawa Ruby/Matsuura Kanan
Series: Our Shining Future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091006
Kudos: 7





	Start of Our Shining Future

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with my future KanaRuby au owo 
> 
> Don't know why but I decided to write this at 2 in the morning and now a few hours later i'm posting lmao. anyway, it's my birthday at the time i'm posting this wow

Kanan let out a sigh of relief when her twins were safely delivered. It was a long couple of hours but all worth it. The nurses were cleaning them up while Kanan got comfortable. Ruby, Dia, Hanamaru, And Mari were there with her. Taking Kanan’s hand, Ruby let out some tears of joy. “You did so well, Kanan-chan, thank you!” 

Kanan smiles back at her, a little too tired to respond back verbally. She looked over to see Mari and Hanamaru gushing over the twins while the nurses were attending them. Not too long after, the twins were brought back to Kanan and Ruby. Now clothed with hospital baby clothes, a hat on each, a blanket, and a name tag on their ankles. “Come to Mama.” Kanan finally spoke as she was handed one of them. 

Kanan carefully held their oldest twin, named Mitsuki. Ruby held the younger one, named Natsuki. “Hello my baby girls, it’s Mama and mommy.” Kanan smiles at the sight of the twins looking at them. 

The twins looked at their parents, cooing at them. They weren’t identical twins but they still looked exactly alike. Both have green eyes and deep blue hair. Kanan and Ruby were happy to see the girls have green eyes, they would personally thank the donor later on. The slight difference between them was Mitsuki having slightly darker hair than her sister’s. Which should help the new parents to tell the girls apart. 

Looking at Ruby, she gave her a kiss. “I love you so much, Ruby-chan.” 

“I love you too, Kanan-chan. Our girls are so beautiful.” Ruby got up from her seat next to Kanan and carefully walked to her sister. “Do you want to carry your niece, onee-chan?” 

Dia’s face lit up. “Of course.” With the baby safely in Dia’s arms, Dia couldn’t stop smiling. “It’s hard to believe that my little sister has children before I do. But not unwelcome.” 

“Aww~! She looked exactly like Kanan! Oh, can 7 months come by any faster?!” 

“Patience-zura. She’ll be here before you know it!” Hanamaru rubbed her stomach a little. Her baby bump wasn’t showing yet but nonetheless was expecting. “This one is Natsuki, right?” 

“Yep! Do you wanna hold Mitsuki?” Hanamaru gave her a nod. Ruby carefully took Mitsuki and handed her to Hanamaru. Kanan watched on from her hospital bed, content with relaxing for a moment. 

After a while, Natsuki started fussing a bit. Kanan was instantly alerted to her baby’s distress. “Bring her back to me, I think she’s hungry.” Her newly formed mommy instincts were kicking in. Natsuki was brought back to Kanan who was still fussing. Kanan fixes herself so she could use her blanket to cover herself to start breastfeeding. Ruby helped her get comfortable as well. The two agreed that Kanan would breastfeed the twins. In no time, Natsuki was sucking on Kanan’s breast. 

“I’m a little surprised you agreed to breastfeed, Kanan. I didn’t think you’ll actually commit to it.” Maru commented. 

“Yeah...I’m surprised at myself for that too...haha…” Kanan looked down at Natsuki. “It’s a weird feeling but it’s not unpleasant. Don’t know how I’ll handle both twins breastfeeding but we’ll make it work.” 

Ruby took back Mitsuki who was in Dia’s arms. Getting her ready to feed on Kanan. Dia kept her eyes on the girls, it was easy to see her instant love for her nieces. “Ruby, did mother and father say they were coming…?” 

The answer wasn’t immediate with some hesitation. “...No...they said they weren’t coming…” The room felt heavy. The Kurosawa, Ohara, and Kunikida families were very disapproving from the start. Dia had a small hope that their parents would change their minds when Kanan and Ruby found out they were expecting but nothing changed. It was already hard enough that both Dia and Ruby were lesbians with highly homophobic parents. Then Dia started a polygamous relationship with Hanamaru and Mari which made things worse. 

“They have to start coming around when they see how cute these twins are!” Mari exclaimed. 

“Not everyone is gonna change how they think, Mari. Some people don’t want to change. I’m grateful every day my family loves and accepts me.” Kanan said, giving Ruby Natsuki and getting Mitsuki comfort to suck on her breasts. 

“Grandma started changing her way of thinking when we said we’re expecting-zura. There are some hope things would be different.” Dia held Hanamaru and Mari’s hands. Hoping that her parents would one day accept her and Ruby and their families. Hanamaru reluctantly let out a yawn. “Oh, excuse me-zura.” 

Dia looked at the time. “Tired, Maru-chan?” It was around 8 in the night, close to the end of visiting hours. The three came rushing when they were able to be at the hospital when Kanan went into labor. So, the hours of excitement were starting to die down. Plus the added bonus of being pregnant also made Hanamaru feel more tired. “We should be heading out soon, I’ll come back in the morning to help drive you home.” 

“Aww, I want to stay longer!” 

“We have to leave anyway Mari, it’s almost 9. Besides, Chika said that she and You-chan are throwing a brunch tomorrow with everyone to celebrate and meet the twins. You’ll see them again then.” 

Ruby gave Dia a hug, after putting Natsuki in the crib by the bed. “Thank you for coming, onee-chan.” 

Dia smiles. “It was an honor to be there for one of my dearest friends to birth my nieces.” She went to Kanan and gave her a hug. Mari and Hanamaru gave the parents a hug too. “See you in the morning, Ruby, Kanan.” 

“Bye bye-zura!”

“See ya~!” The three felt the room, leaving Kanan and Ruby with their twins. The twins were falling asleep, giving the parents time to finally process everything that’s happened in the last few hours. It was hard to believe about 17 hours ago Kanan was starting to go into labor. Now here they were, both twins are out, safe, and healthy. 

Kanan looked at Ruby. “This is the craziest thing I’ve done in my life but, I’m glad it was with you.” 

“I’m happy we got through this together!” Ruby gave Kanan a kiss. “Are you hungry? Onee-chan left us some sandwiches if you are.” 

“Yeah, a sandwich would be great right now. I definitely want to avoid hospital food as much as possible if I can help it.” Kanan chuckled. They two ate and enjoyed each other’s company. It was a pleasant moment, knowing that their twins will be in a safe and loving home with them. Kanan and Ruby love their girls and know that they will love them back. Exactly how they want it.

**Author's Note:**

> there is a DiaMariMaru side to this au


End file.
